


The Sound of Silence

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [22]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kingsman Spoilers, Kingsman Training, Light Angst, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Protective Eggsy Unwin, Reader-Insert, Smitten Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes





	The Sound of Silence

The ride back to HQ was quite... too fucking quite. So quiet you could almost hear the imaginary crickets tenacious chirping from inside your mind around you. Singing their sad song of awkward confusion and they weren’t letting up. 

The air was thick and everything felt off because you and Eggsy never had these kinds of moments... Ever. And you’d spent a lot of time with the man so that was saying something. But now you were having one and it just felt so... wrong.

It had only been about 40 minutes which granted wasn’t very long in the grand scheme of things, and really you did know that... but the weight still hung heavily and made time pass slowly as if hours trickled by instead.

More painfully slow minutes slid by and still Eggsy didn’t say a thing... Not one single word. He wouldn’t even fucking look at you and that made your blood almost boil. 

Except, could you really be upset by his behavior when you sort of knew why he was acting that way? The answer was no you really couldn’t, because if the situation had been reversed you’d have chewed him out into next week already. 

But the situation wasn't reversed and even though you knew his actions justified, it bothered you. Maybe you could keep that annoyance at bay before, but it was going on an hour now and even you had your limits. 

Before you were fine maybe-- at least as fine as you could be, but this was getting a little ridiculous. 

You weren’t going to deal with it a second longer and now the thought of talking to him was the last thing you wanted to do. It didn’t even matter that you didn’t really have a reason to be mad at him... you just were.

It probably had something to do with the long hours and the lack of food. Okay, it definitely did and there was even a part of you that knew you were overreacting... 

But overreacting or not, as soon as you reached the Tailor shop you left without even muttering a goodbye. 

At first you didn’t know where you’d go... Maybe you’d get some food or perhaps you’d head home to take a nice long nap. Or, alternatively you could go be weird and press your nose to the used books at Hemming’s...

You opted for the less rational of all choices-- but of course you did, and made your way to the bookstore. The walk to Hemming’s was much longer today than it was most days. 

Longer and filled with a bit more disappointment than usual. How silly it was to be aching for someone that wasn't even yours... 

You liked Eggsy if that wasn’t obvious... far more than you should, which was probably why you were overreacting now that you thought about it. But it was nothing... nothing serious anyway. He was your best friend and your partner; nothing more, nothing less and honestly you were okay with that. 

Most people would find it hard to be just friends with someone they were in love with, and yeah some days were worse than others, but for you it sure as shit beat not having him at all. You might not have liked seeing him with Tilde, but Eggsy was happy and that mattered more than anything else.

As you stroll the aisles of that old shop, you ran your fingers along the backs of the books thinking about the day he’d broken things off with her. It pained you to admit it, but you were honestly relieved when he'd broken off their proposal. It was a little hard to see him as a price truthfully, especially with how much he loved Kingsman... 

But it was more than that and you knew it. It wasn't that you didn’t like Tilde... she was wonderful. One of the nicest people you’d ever met actually which only made you feel worse about being in love with her boyfriend, but even though she made Eggsy happy; you could see that something wasn’t right there. 

That something was missing... there just wasn’t a spark. 

What did you really know though? You’d never really felt that spark with anyone either had you?

Whether you’d made it up or not didn’t matter because they weren't together anymore and as much as it sucked to admit; you really were happy about that... and you realized now that you really were in love with him. 

If all of todays events weren't proof enough, your lack of control on emotions was.

_Can't believe this... in love with Eg-- you’ve got to be fucking shitting me._

You stopped on a particularly old book with breath more hurried than necessary. The book you chose had no significance other than its size and discoloration-- and as you slid it from its home, that old scent of paper sept closer. The pages slid open lightly and you pressed your nose to the center of the binding taking a deep breath in as you closed your eyes, pushing those thoughts away.

That familiar scent surrounded you, grounding you immediately. You were still a little peeved, but of course you were... at least you were in a nice quite place where you could think though. Somewhere you could--

“Y/n? You sniffin’ that book..?”

“Eggsy... what the fu-- I’m not... sn... what are you--” You said suddenly, moving your eyes to his as you slammed the book closed; nearly jumping from your skin. 

He was standing at the end of the aisle, just... looking at you and still looked angry. Angry and sad, a combination you weren’t a fan of, and even with the strangeness of all that, he didn’t even crack a smile.

“What’s your problem?” You asked suddenly, and maybe a little too loudly too if you were being honest, but it wasn’t like you were in a library... 

Plus enough time had passed and you knew this fight would happen one way or another, so you may as well get it over with right?

“What’s my problem?” the expression he wore could only be described as pure shock and even in his pale confusion, he was beautiful. 

Eggsy looked away from you then, letting a small scoff release as he scanned the books beside him without noting a word he read. He took in a deep breath as he shake his head lightly, placing his tongue along the bottom of his teeth in thought. “That’s pretty rich comin’ from you, ain’t it?”

“Wh-what the fuck is that supposed to mean?” and really, just what the fuck? 

When he said that you felt a wave of anxiety pushing its needles into your skin with persistence. Suddenly you were embarrassed now, and for some reason you just wanted to cry... alright you knew the reason, but you didn't like it. It was stupid and you hated that quality about yourself, but pretty much anytime things got a little -- well, like this, you sort of shut down and started crying. 

At least since Kingsman you’ve been a bit better at controlling it... right?

Maybe not... So you still didn’t offer a reply. You just watched.

“So... you just know nothin’ bout it then?” Eggsy’s voice was raising a bit as he pointed at you with behind lowered brows. “Got no idea why I’m actin’ like this too I s’pose?”

You didn’t know what to say so you just crossed your arms and shook your head lightly cause really... you weren't sure. 

Okay, that wasn’t entire true... you were pretty sure he was pissed about the mission. But you didn’t have an answer that would satisfy him, so continued not offering one at all.

“What the fuck was that back there, y/n?” Eggsy’s voice was raised higher now as he step forward, his eyes burned like coals and his chest was raising and falling so quickly you wondered how he was breathing at all. 

Watching this only made you more anxious of course, but it was hard to look away at the same time. It made you more upset too if you were being honest, even though you really didn’t have a right to be...

Your plan back there was a little stupid and yes calling it ‘stupid’ was putting it rather lightly. It was more like fucking insane and it literally almost killed you, but... well, it didn't. 

Your plan worked-- got the job done. You were fine, Eggsy was fine... the target was neutralized... So, couldn't you just move past it all? Couldn't you just skip to the part where you watched a crap movie at his place?

The look Eggsy still held answered your question though: He was absolutely not in the take out and action flick mood... No, he was in more of an ‘act like your parent’ mood it seemed, and honestly you were sick of it. 

Maybe not sick of it exactly, but you were tired of him treating you like you couldn’t take care of yourself... You may have liked how protective he was but come on, you were an agent too-- so why did he had to make such a big deal about it?

Eggsy took a step closer, his teeth were clenched together so tightly you could see the muscles in his face pulling angrily. His lips were pursed together, locked in place and he was only a few inches from your face now.

This was probably the closest he’d ever been to you actually, and even though he was clearly upset, it didn’t change the feeling that spread around you. And when you scanned the intensity of his face you almost forgot where you were entirely; getting lost in the sea of his eyes. 

Seeing him all worked up was actually kind of hot... until you remembered the part where it was your fault.

“I... don't--” You started with hesitation, but didn’t make it far. When nothing else attempted release, you shook your head again looking to your feet with a shrug. “I don’t know what you want me to say.... It worked out alright, Eggsy... Everything is--”

“Are you takin’ a bloody piss.” he interrupted you, and it was a question... technically. 

It was obvious he wasn’t impressed as he looked down at you from his full hight; his breath fanning across your neck in soft waves, sending chills across every surface, and you felt yourself almost pulling closer towards him... 

“What do you want from me?” You asked lightly, “I made a choice. I did what had to be done, and if you don’t like it then... I don’t know what to tell you. This is how I do things-- this... It’s our job to make sure the mission get’s finished. No matter what.”

“Cut the bullshit would ya?” Eggsy’s azure eyes were still dark, and pained. He shoved a hand through the mess of his hair as he exhaled tiredly, starting only a hair lighter than before. “You nearly got yourself killed, an you jus expect me t’sit round and say nothin’ bout it? Ain’t gonna happen-- ever. Cause it was fuckin mental what you did. You com--”

“You don’t get to talk to me about making bad decisions alright, Eggsy? You’re the fucking expert on making bad decisions-- you’re impulsive as fuck, you don’t think about anything before you do it, yet you’re scolding me for doing what it takes? Where the fuck do you get off?” and when you said it, you wished you hadn’t... You stopped sharply almost feeling the pain as if it were your own. 

Why you always got mean when you were defensive was beyond you, but you were pretty sure you'd learned about that in some psych class before... The bottom line however wasn’t why you were a bitch, it was that Eggsy didn’t deserve it. 

No one deserved it really, but least of all Eggsy. Note to self: work on that.

Immediately he pulled his face in, a thick sadness spread like liquid over his face as his lips parted and his eyes danced between your own. “So that’s what you think of me...” 

“N-no. It’s not.” You crossed your arms again looking away, feeling more embarrassed now than you had before. Which 5 minutes ago you wouldn’t have thought possible. “Really...”

You didn’t even notice those watching from between the books until now... but you hardly cared, and hoped at least they were enjoying the show. 

“But, Eggsy, it’s... you can’t just-- try to stop me from doing my job just because you don't like the way I’m doing it.” 

“So I’m just s’posed to watch the girl I love get herself killed then, yeah?” 

When he said that, the whole room went still. 

Your eyes widened further as your lips parted, releasing a soft breath of near awe. He looked away from you then, shifting his gaze to his feet as he pulled a hand to rub at his temple anxiously.

“That’s not... I don’t mean...” Eggsy stopped again, taking in a deep breath as he run his tongue across his lips softly; pulling them between his teeth.

You still hadn’t said a word, because honestly you were so shocked you weren’t sure if you’d just made it up or not and clearly talking wasn't your strong suit today. 

“You ain’t gonna have t’remind me again... I’m goin’.”

And still... you didn’t say a thing.

Even though you seriously had been dreaming of a moment like this since you first laid eyes on him... Even though there was nothing more you wanted than him. 

You watched as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, then turned to leave... you watched as he walked slowly away and disappeared around the corner of the aisle...

And still... you did nothing.

You just stood there, until all of a sudden the sounds of the store came back into focus, and you realized it wasn’t just some late night fantasy. He’d really just told you he loved you... 

Eggsy he... he loved you and he was walking away. You had to... go.

_Fucking go!_

Suddenly you moved forward, that voice pulled you quickly, shoving you after him and honestly you were nearly running. 

At first you couldn’t see him, and you were scared because you just needed him to know that you were sorry, that you really should be more careful... but mostly you needed him to know that you understood, finally. You understood and you loved him too.

You thought maybe it was too late, that he’d left... But then you saw him again and he looked so fucking sad and beautiful you could honestly cry. 

He was up by the door already, but you pushed forward pressing passed anyone in your way with ease. You reached Eggsy just seconds before he could press his hands to the door, and you felt relief spread from your place of contact like a shot to the arm.

You grabbed his arm softly, stopping him in place and in one solid motion you pressed into him, sliding your hands to the sides of his face like you’d done it a thousand times before. And you kissed him... softly at first, but as the seconds went on each press was more ardent than the last and it was pure perfection. 

There weren’t many words adequate enough to describe how his lips felt across yours... but if you had to name a few, ‘incredible’ would be among them. 

It felt like somehow you’d just been waiting for this. For this moment right here...

Like you’d been waiting for him and you realized this was it.

The spark.


End file.
